


middlemist

by SolidStateScouter



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidStateScouter/pseuds/SolidStateScouter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patchouli's always had a bad habit of overworking herself. It's Meiling's (self-imposed) duty to check up on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	middlemist

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short but hey

"Lady Patchouli?" After a few awkward moments spent trying to shift the tray in a way that doesn't spill the tea, you knock on the door. "Hey, are you awake? I brought tea!" There's a moment of silence, before the door opens slightly. Koakuma peeks out at you, and then opens the door fully, and you walk in, balancing the tray carefully. "Here! I brought some for you too,!"

The small devil smiles and takes a mug from the tray. "Thank you. She's over there." They gesture in the vague direction of Patchouli's desk. You nod, and they flutter off deeper into the library. "Thanks for the tea! It's great."

You grin proudly and walk over to Patchouli's desk. It's covered in alchemical tools and books, and Patchouli is hunched over, face pressed against a book. Looks like she fell asleep in the middle of something again. With a sigh, you set down the tray and pat her shoulder gently. "Patche?" The magician groans, and then jerks upwards suddenly, startled.

"Wha - oh. Meiling." Patchouli smooths down her hair quickly, sounding tired. "Hello. You brought tea?" 

"Yeah! Soothing teas!" You take a mug off of the tray and offer it to her. She hesitates for a moment before taking it. "It's a bit hot, so be careful." She takes a sip as you pick up your own mug. 

"... It's good. Thank you." Patche is still quiet, and she smiles at you softly. It's enough to make you self-conscious, and you raise your mug to hide your blush. There's a few minutes of pleasant silence as the two of you just drink your tea. Eventually, Patchouli sets down her mug and groans, rubbing at her eyes. "Thank you for the tea, Meiling. I should get back to my experiment..."

You're shaking your head before she finishes her sentence. "Nope. When was the last time you really slept, Patche?"

There's an awkward silence while Patchouli looks at you. "Uh. Well." There's another silence. "Point taken. I can sleep when I'm done." She stands up and sways awkwardly, almost falling over. "It's not a big experiment, it's just - " Standing up, you move to her side and shake your head before picking her up easily. "Wha - what are you..." Patchouli's voice tapers off into embarrassed groaning. "You're not seriously doing this again, are you?"

"I am!" You announce proudly, with a grin. "If it's not a big experiment, you can do it when you wake up. Everything's already here, so.." Patchouli just groans again, and slumps against you.

"Fine." She doesn't sound that annoyed, and you take her over to her bedroom. It's pretty messy - you guess it's one of the places Sakuya doesn't really clean. There's clothes and books scattered around. Her bed is a mess, with most of the blankets lying in a clump at the bottom of the bed. You set her down on the mattress gently, and she just sinks into it. "... Thank you, Meiling."

You grin and pull the blankets over her. "No problem! Just doing my job and watching over the mansion and all its inhabitants!"

"We both know you're doing it cause you're gay." She pats the space beside her softly and you grin, flopping down next to her.

"True." 


End file.
